legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior - Back into London (Part 1)/@comment-26012925-20190202015514/@comment-5032898-20190202024446
The Langdon Orphans who sided with Michael would be: Cain Knightlord, Kouko Kaminara, Guinevere Arzonia and Hitsugi Kirigaya. Petros would defected to Maria's side. At the time, Carl, Abel, Seth and Sumireko already defected; Mahiru Banba and Esther defected and died, and Celestia and Nio died as well. Since Melancholia would be the Disc-One Final Boss of this spinoff, she won't make an appearance in this story due to her defeat, either. That's okay. I used some other characters' design as substitutes of British Royal Family since To Aru series was yet to update. Now, since it's updated, I guess I'll use more snapshots from the third season and fit into more characters. As for the Order of Flourish members, since this spinoff are zigzagged with the Death Arc, the stories would correspond to each other tightly. I chose the Circus as the main spotlight since the characters within them all came from the poors and would bring some lighter shade to the story, which now enters its dark zone. Well, Michael and Melancholia wasn't engaged in sexual relationship. Melancholia and Plaisir both had feelings for Michael, but Plaisir is more prone to devotion since she sees Michael as her benefactor, but Melancholia, on the other hand, is more prone to desire. However, they both tried to seek vengence on Moloch and make Michael the new king of the world. However, Michael, for all the time, was actually using Plaisir / Melancholia as his tool, so in Anti-Christ Saga, he and Sorensen would use Plaisir's heart to summon the Dark Curse. However, Michael was caring a bit about Plaisir, as his assistant instead of a lover. Actually, he never sees the two personalities having any difference, but he knows Melancholia doesn't like to be called as Plaisir. He later fused Plaisir with Noirton's Crystal (as a replacement to her removed heart) to bring her back alive as a Nether Host. After Michael's death, Plaisir (who fused with Melancholia completely at the end but returned back to her heroic traits) was the only one who ever mourned Michael, but she had no intentions to avenge him, believing his death freed his soul from Moloch and Sorensen. The Water of Life is actually a creation from Water Armateus, and this water is a kind of holy water since Gar Shatterkeel, its creator, turned Armateus into an Holy Artifact . Actually, this was inspired by the holy water spring from Roanoke Colony, within the fifth episode of the original Sleepy Hollow series, Season 1. The water prevented the ghostly inhabitants from Roanoke away from dying from the Horseman of Conquest's curse. It became the cure to stop Moloch from bringing back conquest and the Plague to the modern day of Sleepy Hollow. However, it can only purify a small amount of Blackness thus can be used to cure infected citizens and calm down Carl, but for the Black Demons, it'll just weaken them. As for Carl siding with villains, I think it'll be a longer term till the climax of the story before he returned back to Maria's side, since I can't waste any chance to dig into his potential as a villainous protagonist. Therefore, he and Maria's battle actually forms "Demon VS. Angel" battle, but Carl is not just a traditional demon, but someone who has a noble goal. Initially, Carl is going to be like a traditional advanturer, but I eventually find it a cliche, so I scrapped it to make him a more complicated character. While writing the story, I actually think it would be more interesting to make Carl both an antagonist and a noble demon on villains' side for an entire arc is more interesting. As for the Rising of the Shield, I find the latest episode a bit of tedious for now since the Shield Hero regained his morality in less than half an episode, though I still follow the story to see how he can beat those who wronged him once more. Thanks, Bro! Glad that you like it :D (Well, London is by no means 100% peaceful in real-life, either, as people and politicians argued whether the UK would stay in European Union or not. So... what can I say?)